


Unattainable Love

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Ambiguous pairing. (12/23/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: 2003 ASCEM GO award, 2nd place, Best Poem Or Filk  


* * *

I touch you,  
but only in passing.

For the briefest of moments,  
there's a spark...  
an ember...

A hope that one simple touch  
can lead to something more.

But the moment passes...  
you go home to your lover,  
and I'm alone,  
once again.


End file.
